Return of the Champion
by Sesshy4me
Summary: Strange things are happening in the world of pokemon. Sabrina foresees a dead trainer and will The Master return again? Find out this and more in Return of the Champion!


Title: Return of the Champion Authoress: Rated: PG-13 for details and steamy romance scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, created by Satoshi Tajiri.  
  
Summary: Team Rocket is rising again to the top and Sabrina has a horrifying glimpse into the future of Ash. Will our heroines save him in time and will this bring the return of the master? Two new heroes join us as well in this epic adventure. Find all your answers and more in, Return of the Champion. Inspired by the fanfic Pokemon Master. Not on Fanfiction.net.  
  
A/N- Well, I haven't written anything Pokemon since the last time I played the card game and collected the stuff. That was about two years ago, I've pretty much grown out of it, but I still like to watch the movies and the show. I still like to play the video games and Pokemon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unknown Entei, is still my favorite anime movie, except for Princess Mononoke and Tenchi Forever.  
  
Return of the Champion  
  
Chapter One: Realization in the Mind's Eye  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
The suspicious activity at Celadon City in the Under Ground Path had increased since the Celadon City police had sealed it indefinitely. The uncouth trainers had used their strongest pokemon to get into it. One pokemon was a Rhydon who tried to drill his way in with his trainer, but was caught by the police when Nurse Joy called them about disruptive noises that were causing the pokemon at the center to become exhausted from lack of sleep. Another pokemon was an Onix who tired to dig a way in, but ended up bashing his head into the steel floor and knocked itself unconscious.  
People were starting to complain and Erika was getting worried. Since the second defeat of Team Rocket by the Jotoh trainers Hero and Kris, pokemon trainers were starting to make their own teams and gang up on the younger trainers. They would steal the trainers most prized pokemon and sell them off to former members of Team Rocket. They also stole their healing items and winnings.  
Rumors were going on that those former members of Team Rocket were trying to make influences and alliances on these unruly trainers, but they didn't want anything to do with them. They were weak and beaten by rookies. However, some stronger members did make alliances with other trainer groups and they had formed a kind of network link between them.  
If something were to happen to the newer Team Rocket hideout in Azalea Town, members in Cerulean City would know it about a day later. Word passed fast between these groups.  
Misty had stopped by Saffron City to talk to Sabrina about this it seemed that the problem had extended to the Hoen region and Officer Jenny of Pewter City thought she had pinpointed the location were all of this had began. So here they were, sitting in the abandoned Karate Master's dojo talking about the matter.  
"I was talking to a few elder citizens of Viridian City and they said that about seven months ago that Giovanni, the former Team Rocket leader had stopped by to see the old gym. But much to his surprise, three former members had heard of his arrival and had cornered him somewhere close to route two." Officer Jenny informed.  
Sabrina looked a little edgy, she didn't like what she was foreseeing. She shuddered as she saw an almost dead body floating in a lake. Misty noticed and put a hand on Sabrina's shoulder.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She inquired. Sabrina bit her lip. She had seen this young man before, but when he was younger, much younger. She then realized that it was the trainer from Pallet Town that Misty has traveled with and the trainer who had challenged her twice and brought her true self back from when she was under that horrible spell. She didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell Misty. She could do some really stupid things when she was worried about someone.  
"I foresaw a body floating in a lake. The place doesn't look near by and it's surrounded by trees and pokemon that we don't have hear in Kanto. I think the place might be Johto." She went back to the place in her mind's eye where she saw the trainer. She could clearly see that the trainer had been beaten to death. Bruises covered his legs, his clothes were blood stained, there was a giant gash on his neck, his hands looked as if they were singed, he had two black eyes, and a trail of dried blood started from his head down to his shoulders.  
"What the heck do you see?" Officer Jenny yelled. Her eyebrows were furrowed and a drop of perspiration slid down from her temples. "I saw a dead trainer!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
Misty and Officer Jenny gasped. Officer Jenny almost fainted, but maintained herself. Misty was intrigued by Sabrina's discovery with her psychic abilities. She was almost jealous, if she had those abilities she could find out to where the coward of a trainer Ash was hiding out at.  
"Do you know who it is?" Asked Misty. Sabrina's eyes flew open. How could she tell her that it was Ash who she saw dead in the water? She knew that she had to lie, for Misty's sake. So, she did. She told a flat-out lie.  
"No Misty, I'm not sure." Came her answer. Officer Jenny sighed, this was getting to be too much for her, and she decided to call it a night. "Well, this has been a pretty horrific case and we all need our rest. Nurse Joy would agree with me and you all know that. Tomorrow we'll go to Pallet and ask Professor Oak about what lakes there are in Jotoh, all right?"  
Both Misty and Sabrina gave her a look that purely stated, "I don't want to go to tomorrow, I want to go now," but they knew it was useless to go against the authorities. Both women had their own reasons for this though. Misty's was because she was fascinated and intrigued by the case and Sabrina's ability, but Sabrina's was because she wanted to get there in time. Before they ended up finding Ash dead.  
"All right. I'll talk to you two later." Misty grabbed her bag and walked out through the dojo's doors.  
When Sabrina was sure that Misty was out of hearing range, she grabbed Officer Jenny by the shoulder. "Jenny, I know who that trainer is! I just didn't want to say it in front of Misty." Officer Jenny turned around. "It's that Ketchem boy, isn't it?" Officer Jenny interrogated. Sabrina was shocked, "How did you know?" Officer Jenny motioned Sabrina to sit down.  
"Rumor have been going around that he was spotted up through the Ice Path in Johto to Mahogany Town. Until now, I only believed them to be rumors, but now I don't think that anymore. The rumors stopped after the gym was attacked and he disappeared all together." Officer Jenny yawned.  
"Do you think the attackers have to do with what I saw in my vision?" Sabrina inquired. Officer Jenny stopped and looked dead seriously at her, "Probably and if so, I don't want you to go blabbing to Misty about it. She has the stake of the Cerulean City gym on her hands. The funds this year for the water show have been poor. Her sisters are getting too old for it and they are not as appealing as they used to be."  
Sabrina nodded. She understood what Misty was going through. The same thing happened last month with the Saffron gym.  
"Al right then. I'll talk to you later Jenny." Sabrina said and then both women picked themselves up and walked out of the dojo. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
A/N- So, how do you like it? Is it suspenseful enough for you? Please review! ^_^;; 


End file.
